


Author of Confusion and Lies

by Mara



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Type is angry again, but for the first time he may be angry at the right person.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286





	Author of Confusion and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episodes up to and including 11. I haven’t read the novel and I’ve only seen a few words of spoilers for ep. 12, so this could be totally off-base as to actions and motivations or it could be spoilery. I’m not sure. I was just so upset after watching ep. 11 that I had to do _something_ to make myself feel better.
> 
> Also, there’s some casual ableism in here because Type is, well, he’s Type. It’s what he would say, unfortunately.

> The Devil himself, which is the author of confusion and lies.  
>  –Robert Burton, Anatomy of Melancholy

If you’d told Type a year ago that his heart would be shattered into little pieces after seeing Tharn crying…well, he’d have probably punched anyone who said that. He certainly wouldn’t have believed it could be true.

Type couldn’t quite believe it now, even as he walked through the garage away from Lhong.

Focus, he told himself. Stop thinking about the look on Tharn’s face. _Fuck._ Type wanted to punch something. Punch someone. But wasn’t that what had gotten them into this mess to begin with?

If he wasn’t such a fucking hothead…but he was. As he made his way to meet Techno, he relived every bad decision he’d made in recent months. Every time he’d mistreated Tharn. Every time he’d hit Tharn. Or yelled at him. Or made him feel bad.

Part of Type was sure that Tharn would be better off without him. Tharn should find someone who could trust him, who would believe him, who would take care of him the way he deserved.

But the rest of Type? Well, Type wasn’t going to let some piece of shit “friend” of Tharn’s make the decision for them. No fucking way was Lhong going to get away with this. Yeah, he was going to fix this, eventually.

In the meantime, it was going to be hell. Type kept walking.

* * *

“Wait, _what?_ ” Techno said, staring at Type. “You broke up with Tharn?”

“Keep up, No.” Type crossed his arms and glared. “I had to.”

“To show him that Lhong is the villain here,” Techno said, sounding each word out carefully like it might explode.

“Right.”

“I’m not following any of this, but okay.”

Type swallowed. “Every time something has gone wrong, Lhong has been there, innocently ‘helping’ me. He reminded Tharn about my…about what I said about gays. Remember? When we were at Tharn’s gig at the bar?”

Techno nodded, then scowled. “Wait, that was on purpose?”

“Yeah. And he’s the one who told me about Tar. Scammed lunch out of me and went on and on about Tharn’s ex and how they were soooooo in love.”

“Oh.” Techno thought about it. “Makes sense. That’s what I’d do if I wanted to set you off.”

Rolling his eyes, Type swatted at Techno, who leaned out of the way. “Thanks a lot, buddy.”

“It’s true.”

Type opened his mouth to argue, then stopped, haunted by the image of Tharn, broken and sobbing on the floor of their apartment. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “It is.”

“Type—”

“And no sooner did I learn about Tar but he showed up out of the blue…exactly where you’d see him talking to Tharn.”

“He used me?” Techno’s jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

Type nodded, his throat tightening. “This whole setup to get me to see them in bed was the biggest load of shit I’ve ever seen.”

“If you knew it was a setup, then why break up with Tharn?”

“He’d never believe me if I said Lhong was behind all of this. He said that bastard was the best friend he’d ever had.” Type almost spit the words, thinking of the look on Tharn’s face. “But his best friend is a psycho.”

He felt his fists clench as he remembered the visceral rage, even as he _knew_ they’d been set up. The way his vision had almost whited out with anger as the final clues came together in his head, listening to Lhong and seeing Tar’s confusion.

Evidence had been piling up, but Type hadn’t wanted to believe it. Hadn’t wanted to believe how easily he’d been played. But the snide comments and the way Lhong would casually put ideas in Type’s head (“at least he’s not sleeping with Tar”) added up to something evil.

And in the hotel lobby, lying right to Type’s face about how Tharn had told him to come to the hotel. Lhong figured Type wasn’t smart enough to put it all together. Figured he was too much of a hothead to use his brain. He was almost right.

“Type?” Techno’s brow was creased with concern.

“Yeah?” His voice cracked embarrassingly.

“What are you going to do? Does it involve punching more people?”

It was tempting, of course. “This time I’m going to use my head instead of my fist. And I’m going to show Tharn what a fucking psycho liar his ‘best friend’ is.”

“How?”

“Call everyone. The football team, our former dorm mates, get them all together.”

“You have a plan?” Techno’s eyebrows shot up.

“Not yet.”

Techno slumped. “Great.”

“But I will. With everyone’s help, I will.” He was going to prove Lhong was evil and get him out of Tharn’s life.

And when that was done and Tharn was safe, well, then he’d see if Tharn ever wanted Type back in his life.

\--end—


End file.
